


Dear DREAM

by senpaixxx



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaixxx/pseuds/senpaixxx
Summary: Mark Lee leaves NCT Dream.





	Dear DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile back during We Go Up promotions, posted this on AFF but thought that I should post this here too, so here you go.
> 
> Let's bring the feels back again~
> 
> P.S. Stream the "We Go Up" MV. Thanks!
> 
> P.P.S. Read this while listening to Dear DREAM, it'll help <;)

“Kamsamnida!!! Thank you all for coming to our last stage! We made a lot of memories and I’d treasure all the time we’ve spent together. This has been, NCT Dream!”

Mark said and waved to all the fans who came to cheer for them on their last comeback stage for the ‘We Go Up’ album promotion. The other Dreamies also smiled and waved to the fans as they walk back to the back stage. But as soon as they were out of the fans’ sight, Haechan began to walk faster, trying to turn over Jeno who was walking first. Everyone noticed the unspeakable tension.

As they arrived back to the dressing room that was assigned to NCT Dream, Haechan quickly picked up his things and went straight to the door but before finally leaving he let out a sigh.

“I’ll go first and wait on the car.” Haechan said and finally went off.

Everyone stared at the closed door then looked at Mark, who only ruffled his hair with eyes closed.

“Ahh yeah…I think Haechan isn’t still feeling well. I’ll just go check up on him. You guys can go change and then we’ll go straight back to the dorm.” Their manager said giving them a small pitiful smile which was totally obvious to them and then left to follow Haechan.

The room turned quiet. They then continued to pack up their stuffs and get their clothes changed. As soon as they were ready to leave, Renjun patted Mark on the shoulder which made the latter turn around.

“Aren’t you gonna talk to him?” Renjun asked, leaning his weight on his one foot.

Mark then shrugged, pretending to arrange the things inside his bag.

“Come on, you know why he’s acting like that.” Renjun continued.

“What do you expect me to say? I mean we all know this was gonna happen when we signed for this. And he’s totally being overly dramatic about this… I mean you guys look... fine.” Mark said, zipped his bag close and carried it over his shoulder.

“Just talk to him. It’ll make things easier. We still have lots of schedule to do together and the tension between the two of you is affecting the other members.” Renjun said looking back to Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung, who were already staring at the two as they talked.

Mark turned around and looked at the guys. He sighed. “I’ll try to talk to him.” He said and that made the others smile. “Now let’s go back, they’re already waiting for us on the car.”

Mark led the younger ones to the parking lot. As they walked to the basement, he thought of taking the ride back at the dorm as a chance for him and Haechan to talk, as they always sit together at the back of the car. But as soon as he opened the car’s door, he noticed Haechan was seated on the passenger seat next to their Manager, who was the designated driver of the day. He sighed and just went to the back and settled himself.

“Okay so rest early tonight boys, we have an early schedule tomorrow for an interview. I’ll drive you guys first on the Dream Dorm then... I’ll drive Haechan on the 127 Dorm.” Their manager said which made everyone alarmed.

For the ‘We Go Up’ promotion, the management decided for Mark and Haechan to stay on the Dream Dorm for the mean time while they do their schedules, to not waste time and for convenience. And because the other guys had already assigned themselves as roommates, Mark and Haechan obviously ended up sharing a room. And for Haechan to even go back to the 127 Dorm means that this misunderstanding with Mark was getting way too serious now.

Mark closed his eyes for a few seconds and clenched his jaws. Haechan was now officially being annoying. He couldn’t take it anymore, he has to talk to him now.

When the car arrived at the Dream Dorm, everyone said goodbye to Haechan and to their manager, then went off the car to the dorm except Mark.

Haechan raised his eyebrow at the sight of Mark still sitting at the back of the car through the reflection on the front mirror, he hissed which was noticed by their manager.

“Oh Mark? Aren’t you getting down?” Their manager asked. Mark then opened the car’s door and went out which made Haechan sighed in relief. But was surprised when a knock was heard from the outside of the driver’s seat. Their manager opened the door and saw Mark standing by.

“Hyung…can you please step outside of the car for a bit.” Mark said with a cold tone. The manager looked at Haechan, and Haechan looked back begging for his manager not to step out.

“Hyung just for a bit.” But Mark’s cold deep voice made the manager feel chills down his spine that he quickly decided to just step out.

“Hyungnim!!!” Haechan called out but the manager looked back at him rubbing both his hands in an apologetic look. “Aish.” He hissed and was about to go out of the car from the other side when Mark grabbed on to his wrist and made him turn to face him.

“Aish what do you want?” Haechan asked and took back his hand away from Mark’s grip.

“You know you’re being a brat these past few days. Why are you acting like this?” Mark said still in cold voice.

“You don’t care okay? Just go inside the dorm now.” Haechan said looking away.

“Donghyuck-ah…” Mark called on to Haechan’s real name.

Mark still calls him Donghyuck especially when their alone talking to each other. And it always make Haechan glad because at least, one member still calls him on his real name. He kinda feel ‘Haechan’ is his alter ego and ‘Donghyuck’ is his real self. So when Mark calls him that he feels like Mark is talking to the real him.

Haechan stayed quiet, looking at Mark through his peripheral view.

“…I get it that you’re being upset like this because of the graduation system but I don’t get why you have been ignoring me for the past few weeks… I mean even before the promotion period, starting from the recording up until now… I don’t understand why.” Mark said looking so confused and upset.

“Well... its for me to get used to it.” Haechan whispered.

Mark’s forehead creased. “Get used to what?”

“You being gone when I’m with Dream.” Haechan replied looking down on his feet.

“Donghyuck-ah…” Mark called his name again.

Haechan tried hard not to sniff so he closed his eyes hard to prevent tears to come out of his eyes. He wanted out. He then heard Mark sighed.

“It’s also hard for me.” Mark quietly whispered.

Haechan quickly threw him a gaze, surprised at what Mark said. He always love it when Mark’s being honest and opens out to him. Now he feels guilty, acting like a brat. How could he truly be Mark’s bestfriend when he doesn’t understand what Mark is feeling?

“It’s hard for me but I don’t let my feelings overflow because I know it would also affect the other members. And it was to be expected in the first place.” Mark continued.

“I know… but it just feels so unreal and it makes me feel annoyed and upset that you were all acting unaffected by this. I get that you were just trying to be strong for all of us but… not talking about it makes us feel more apart than just you graduating from Dream.” Haechan said, a tear escaped from his eye. He bit his lip to prevent himself from whimpering.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t being understanding with your feelings and that I thought not talking about my graduation will make things easier.”

“Well you thought wrong…” Haechan said and sniffed his tears in. He doesn’t want to look weak in front of Mark, he’s Lee Donghyuck for damn sake.

Mark let out a small chuckle. “I’d miss seeing you like this.”

“What do you mean? Yah we’re both part of 127 and you’re still in NCT, we’ll still see each other and perform together.” Haechan said and gave Mark a slap on the arms then wiped his tears away.

“Exactly what I mean when I said there’s nothing to worry about because I’m still part of NCT.” Mark said and pinched Haechan on the cheek which made Haechan whine a bit. “But what I meant was that, I’d miss seeing you as me still being a part of Dream.”

Haechan’s forehead creased at what Mark had said. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say there are things I let myself be greedy of as part of Dream.” Mark smiled and gave him a wink.

Haechan was still confused on whatever Mark was saying but he just nodded his head and pretended he understood which was obvious to Mark, that made the older chuckle.

“Now let’s go inside the dorm together. We also have to talk to the other guys.” Mark said and Haechan nodded.

Their manager who was starting to freeze outside due to the cold night was surprised to see Mark and Haechan stepped out the car together but then he let out a smile. He always feel proud with his talents, well he just doesn’t see the boys as some idols he was assigned to manage on but he sees the Dreamies as his young brothers who needed just the right guidance for them to shine more.

 

Back on the dorm, Jaemin was pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room. Jisung and Chenle, who were sitting on the adjacent sofa were just looking at him, their eyes also moving back and forth as they waited for Mark to come in.

“Yah stop pacing, you look stupid.” Renjun said as he settled himself on the one-seater sofa as he drank his milk.

Jaemin threw him a glare. “I’m just worried about those two. We shouldn’t have left them alone, they could have ended up fighting more.”

“Don’t worry too much. I know Haechan could be so annoying at times but I know Mark-hyung. He could pretty handle him very well.” Renjun said trying to make the other members not worry too much.

“But you know---” Jaemin was cut off by Jeno who pulled him down and made him sat down beside him. “Yah what?”

“Just let them be… they had fights before but they always made up and that’s what makes the two of them close.” Jeno reassured Jaemin and placed his arms over Jaemin’s shoulder and the latter relaxed.

After a few minutes, the door opened. The Dreamies all turned their heads to the door only to find out a sighing Mark.

“What happened? Where’s Haechan?” Jaemin rose from his seat.

“Did you too ended up fighting more?” It was sweet Chenle who asked with his head down.

“Ahh hyung I really thought you’d make up.” Jisung said in a low voice.

“Did Manager-hyung already drive him to 127 dorm?” Jeno asked in concern.

“What did you say? Did you try hard?” Renjun said finishing his milk.

“Actually…I…” Mark spoke.

Mark was cut off when the door suddenly opened again.

“And why are you guys still awake?!!! Didn’t you listen when Hyung-nim told us we need to rest for---”

“HAECHAAANNNNNN!!!” The Dreamies all ran up to Haechan and gave him a tight hug, all smiling brightly.

“Yah you two… Haechan?!! Did you just talk down on me huh?!!” Haechan said to Jisung and Chenle who just answered him with giggles which just made Haechan sighed at their cuteness.

“Ahh yah how come it’s Haechan you’re all hugging when I’m the one graduating?” Mark said.

“Why? Are you jealous Mark-hyung? I thought you hate skinships?” Jeno teased Mark with his eye smile.

Mark was taken aback at what Jeno said. “I…I just…”

“Too slow…hug attack!!!”

Everyone then hugged Mark tightly, making the older run away but was still caught and the boys hover over on him. “Yah waitttt…” Mark yelled chuckling.

“I think Mark-hyung needs more than just a hug.” Haechan said grinning evilly.

“Ehhh what do you mean?” Jaemin asked but started laughing as Haechan pursed and moved his lips in a funny manner.

“Kiss attack!!” Chenle yelled giggling.

The others joined and everyone grabbed onto Mark and was about to corner him over again when Mark yelled.

“Yo Dream!!!”

And instinctively the Dreamies yelled back.

“Jjeoreo juja, fighting!!!!”

And as the Dreamies screamed, Mark had the time to run away, looking back at the Dreamies with a smile. Thinking, they’ll be just fine and that no matter what, being part of Dream would always have a special place in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's too short but I hoped you liked it. Let's support Dream! 
> 
> See you guys in the next story! Kudos, subscribe and comment! Peace!


End file.
